


Повеселимся!

by Jude_Brownie



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 05:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Brownie/pseuds/Jude_Brownie
Summary: первый день в университетской баскетбольной команде





	Повеселимся!

Первая тренировка задерживалась. Ханамия — не всерьёз, скорее по привычке — прислушивался к разговору менеджера и куратора: похоже, они ждали какого-то звёздного игрока, а он опаздывал. 

Ханамия закатил глаза и вновь задался вопросом, что он тут делает. По инерции записался. Нужно же состоять в каком-то клубе, а баскетбол знаком… Хотя будет ли у него время на баскетбол в медуниверситете? 

«Брошу, — решил Ханамия. — Вольюсь в состав, стану нужен и перед важной игрой брошу». На душе стало хорошо, и Ханамия принялся рассматривать игроков. 

Опять же, скорее по привычке. Он не собирался превращать эту команду во вторую Кирисаки Дайичи. Не стоит портить себе репутацию в университете. Ханамия с ностальгией вспомнил, как в первый же день выхватил взглядом из игроков Ямазаки и Хару. А вот в Фурухаши подходящего человека определил далеко не сразу.

Ах, молодость… 

— Надо начинать, — пробормотал рядом куратор. 

— Он предупредил, что может опоздать, — менеджер как будто извинялся. — Процедуры… 

— Вы точно уверены, что он сможет играть? — спросил куратор с ноткой раздражения в голосе, и Ханамию вдруг кольнуло необъяснимым тревожным предчувствием. 

Куратор взял мегафон и объявил о начале первого собрания в этом учебном году. За ним заговорил менеджер, потом вступил тренер. Ханамия не слушал — он все никак не мог перестать оглядываться на дверь. В голове бил тревожный набат. 

И все же Ханамия упустил момент. Оглянулся на вход в очередной раз — а он уже стоит там, улыбаясь этой своей на-всякий-случай улыбкой. И хотя Ханамия уже почти ждал этого — плохие предчувствия его редко подводили — все равно дыхание перехватило. 

Менеджер, кажется, тоже увидел — просиял, чуть ли не рукой замахал, но Киеши качнул головой. А потом обвел взглядом зал и увидел Ханамию. 

Безмятежное спокойствие на его лице будто пошло трещинами, и Ханамия широко улыбнулся, увидев это. Брови Киеши дрогнули, словно он намеревался нахмуриться, но передумал. А потом он, будто резко решившись, пошел к Ханамии.

Он не хромал.

— Привет, — сказал Киеши.

— Привет, — ответил Ханамия и сделал вид, что слушает тренера. Взгляд Киеши скользнул по нему и тоже устремился вперед.

Тренер говорил о многообещающей команде и будущих победах. Рядом с ним стоял капитан команды — здоровяк в очках. Ханамия посмотрел на него оценивающе. Потом обвел взглядом команду.

Что ж, пожалуй, тренер не врал про многообещающую. Парочку интересных ребят Ханамия заприметил. 

— Как нога? — спросил он вполголоса, ухмыляясь уголком рта.

— Твоими молитвами, — отозвался Киеши почти весело. Ханамия посмотрел на него — Киеши улыбался.

— Повеселимся? — спросили они одновременно. Улыбка Киеши стала шире, Ханамии пришлось отвернуться, потому что губы задрожали.

Будет интересно.


End file.
